tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
The History of the Morgan Dynasty
The Third Era 3E 398 *Arik Draci is born to Levi Draci and Diana Draci 3E 408 *Arik Draci is orphaned *Arik becomes the apprentice of Agatha Tira, taking the name 'Arik Morgan' 3E 428 *Arik Morgan leaves the apprenticeship and starts an Alchemy shop in Kvatch *Arik starts the Magic Branch of Telepathy 3E 433 *The Oblivion Crisis Occurs *Arik's shop is destroyed *Arik travels into Oblivion for the first time *Arik meets up with Agatha Tira once more and helps her defeat The Master and stop the Oblivion Crisis The Fourth Era 4E 03 *The Underland is discovered *The events of the Underland Saga:Parts 1 & 2 take place 4E 07 *Arik travels into Oblivion for the second time, to stop a Warlord *Arik discovers an Ancient Tome that details many Ancient Places and artifacts *Arik Morgan shares a passionate night with Rachael, a Nemer woman 4E 08 *Ari Morgan is born 4E 16 *Ari begins her apprenticeship with her father, and is discovered to be a powerful mage *Morval Morgan is born *Arik Morgan marries Rachael 4E 24 *Arik becomes an Elder Councilman, setting his Dynasty in stone *Rachael disappears, technically widowing Arik 4E 31 *Arik leaves the Elder Council and retreats into the Underland *Ari Morgan marries the Count of Bruma 4E 35 *Pilerius visits the Underland for magical training 4E 37 *Morval Morgan dies *Ari Morgan gives birth to her first child, Narin Morgan 4E 45 *Corenna Tharn is born *Pilerius leaves the Underland 4E 46 *Arinat Morgan is born 4E 66 *Corenna Tharn becomes an Elder Councilwoman *Corenna and Arinat begin to work together to turn the Morgan Dynasty into an International Organization *Corenna marries her first husband, the Jarl of Solitude 4E 68 *Corenna's first child, Rolf, is born *The Jarl of Solitude is murdered by Corenna, and she appoints a Regent as the Jarl of Solitude until her son is old enough *Corenna marries the Count of Skingrad *Arinat marries Kendra Vici 4E 70 *Corenna murders the Count of Skingrad and places a regent on the Throne until her daughter is old enough *Arinat becomes an Elder Councilman, taking Corenna's place 4E 75 *Verna Hlaalo is born *Arinat turns the Dynasty into an Organization *Corenna marries her third husband, the King of Shornhelm *Arinat becomes the second King of the Underland 4E 80 *The Great Change of the Underland occurs 4E 95 *Verna starts her peaceful Protests *The King of Shornhelm is murdered in a duel with one of Ari Morgan's grandchildren 4E 100 *Verna gives birth to her first child *Ari and Corenna both begin to recruit normal people to act as soldiers and guards *Corenna marries the Prince of Sentinel *Arinat abdicates from the Throne of the Underland 4E 102 *Verna Hlaalo allies herself with Ari Morgan *Corenna recruits more and more men and women, from all of her various holdings: Sentinel, Solitude, Shornhelm, and Skingrad 4E 103 *The First Morgan Civil War begins *The Battle of Sentinel is fought, culminating in Ari's victory *Corenna's husband is killed in the fighting *The Underland goes through a massive power struggle, finally ending with Kinval Morgan, Ari's son, being placed on the Throne as the Seventh king 4E 104 *Verna Hlaalo is killed by an Assassin's arrow during peace talks *The Battle of Skingrad is fought, with Corenna's victory 4E 105 *Corenna uses dark magic to spread a plague through Bruma, killing many, including (supposedly) Ari *Arinat returns from the Underland and smooths things over between the two sides, causing him to be elected leader over both sides 4E 106 *Corenna marries the Count of Anvil *Corenna's first son, Rolf, is elected High King of Skyrim 4E 109 *Corenna is killed by an assassin, leaving Arinat the sole child of Arik to still be alive 4E 113 *Rolf Morgan, the High King of Skyrim, has the Jarl of Eastmarch murdered, creating a rift between the Empire (the Morgans) and the Stormcloak family 4E 115 *Arik returns to the Upperland to find the Staff of Magnus (It is unknown if he found it or not) *Ari's granddaughter, Kenna, is inducted into the Psijic Order 4E 123 *Arinat marries his second wife, the Queen of Daggerfall *Rolf's son, Torik, is inducted into the Imperial Legion *Corenna's daughter, Laurenis, starts a Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary in Skingrad *Another power struggle in the Underland occurs, with ten kings taking over, with the final one ruling for many years 4E 140 *Torik is made the General of the Legion stationed in Skyrim *Arinat's second wife dies after bearing him 2 children 4E 167 *The Aldmeri Dominion attacks Cyrodiil, and a few Morgan strongholds are overrun *The assistance of Arinat in Hammerfell helps to beat them back *The Four Morgan Branches come together to beat back the Dominion in many different battles, including protecting Cheydinhal and Morrowind from the Altmer *Torik gains much renown in his help with the Skyrim Legion *The Sanctuary in Skingrad is destroyed 4E 170 *Corenna's Great-Granddaughter through the Prince of Sentinel becomes Queen of Sentinel *Selva, the Queen of Sentinel, pledges her support to the Morgan Dynasty *Rolf dies at the age of 102, and Torik becomes the High-King of Skyrim 4E 175 *Arinat's son becomes the King of Daggerfall *Arinat's daughter by Kendra becomes the Leader of the East Empire Company 4E 176 *Arius Morgan is born to Arinat's youngest son 4E 180 *Arinat's daughter, Lirissa, marries James Dion and leaves the Morgan Dynasty, incorporating her husband into the East Empire Company *The Second Recruitment into the Morgan Dynasty begins, as the descendants of Ari and Arinat are building up troops 4E 182 *Torik dies in an accident *Torik's son becomes the High King of Skyrim and the Jarl of Solitude *Arik returns from the Underland and meets Agatha, and they share a passionate night. Soon, Lilly Tira is born 4E 186 *Arinat's youngest son becomes the Count of Bruma 4E 190 *Selva's daughter becomes a Nightingale 4E 191 *Arinat's youngest son is killed, and his wife takes over as Countess of Bruma *Arius Morgan, as a young boy, becomes King of the Underland 4E 195 *Torik's son dies, and his grandson, Torygg, is made High King of Skyrim 4E 197 *Torygg Morgan marries Elisif the Fair 4E 201 *Torygg is killed by Ulfric Stormcloak, in part for the murder of his ancestor nearly one-hundred years ago *The Dragon Crisis begins *Arik takes two live dragons down into the Underland, to study them 4E 203 *Arius marries Talia Tharn, a very distant relative of his Great-Aunt, Corenna *Tiren Morgan is born to Arik and a young woman *Arius is 'inspired' to start the Genesis Project 4E 205 *The Vidron Crisis begins *Verna's descendants try to fight back, but are forced to flee to Cyrodiil for protection 4E 215 *Arik Morgan visits the grave of Nish and Eilonwyn as he searches for Agatha 4E 217 *Rumors of Ari Morgan surface, and Arinat begins to look into them 4E 220 *Tiren joins the Imperial Legion 4E 223 *Tiren Morgan accidentally kills his half-brother, Arinat, when the man gets drunk and attacks him, given that he had no knowledge about his father's family 4E 226 *The Second Morgan Civil War begins, over the use of magic and technology *The Second Battle of Skingrad is fought, with the Magic-side gaining victory 4E 228 *The Adamantine War begins *Tiren Morgan joins the Imperial Airforce *The Expedition to Akavir begins, with Rick Morgan, the son of Arius, being one of the explorers *The White-Gold Catastrophe occurs, with the death of the Empress of the Adamantines 4E 231 *Tiren, and his airforce, attack Winterhold, one of the Adamantine-held cities in Skyrim 4E 233 *The Conclusion of the Adamantine War and the Morgan Civil War *The Morgan Civil War ends with the victory of Arinat and Ari's descendants over those of Verna and Corenna 4E 234 *Tiren discovers his involvement with the Morgans and marries Direnna Stormcloak, the niece of Ulfric, thus starting the Tirennic Branch of the Morgan Dynasty 4E 250 *Ari's descendant, Hannah Morgan, becomes the Countess of Bruma *Gilan Morgan becomes the King of Daggerfall 4E 251 *Aratius Morgan is born to the eldest son of Arius Morgan 4E 252 *Arik Morgan steals the Staff of Chaos, and begins to experiment with it in the Underland 4E 253 *Arik loses his voice due to an experiment with the staff that gave him tremendous power, but with a cost 4E 253 *Rick Morgan becomes the King of the Underland after overthrowing his father, who had taught him how to extend his life 4E 265 *Aratius Morgan joins the College of Whispers, the youngest joiner ever 4E 270 *Aratius discovers the Mace of Molag Bal, and begins to experiment on it, like his ancestor, the Great Mage Draci *Aratius delves into the Magic School of Telepathy 4E 273 *Aratius marries his wife, and, soon, Arianna is born 4E 276 *Darius Morgan is born, to Aratius and his wife *Aratius' experiments with the Mace begin to strengthen his magical powers, but at the cost of his wife's health. Unwittingly, he begins to draw on her life force 4E 285 *Aratius becomes an Elder Councilman *Aratius joins the cult, The Rising Sun 4E 300 *Aratius murders his uncle, Rick, and appoints himself as King of the Underland 4E 304 *The Second Oblivion Crisis begins, with Aratius heavily involved *Darius rapes Maria Harin, and Isis and Cyrus Harin are born *Isis and Cyrus are magically grown up *Aratius is killed by Maria Harin, in a long struggle, and she becomes the new Queen of the Underland *Arik reunites with Agatha Tira, only to discover that he had a daughter with her *Isis has twin children with her husband, Jaryl Oakvale The Fifth Era 5E 2 *Arik finally meets his daughter, Lilly Tira *Cyrus Morgan has a daughter with Fia Shadow-Scar, who they named Fyra 5E 11 *Arianna Morgan becomes an Elder Councilwoman *Cyrus Morgan becomes the head of the Morgan Dynasty 5E 20 *Arianna Morgan becomes the Empress of the Aubeanic Empire *After a long struggle, Cyrus becomes the Emperor of the Aubeanic Empire, thus fulfilling the desires of all of his predecessors 5E 21 *Niall Tira (Great-Grandson of Arik Morgan and Agatha Tira) and Lianne Oakvale (Daughter of Set Oakvale and Julie Hallison) get married 5E 31 *The Morgannic Empire sends an expedition to Atmora, to take whatever leftover resources they may find there *Fyra Morgan becomes Queen of the Underland after Maria Harin retires *Fyra Morgan marries the head of an important Underland Clan for political reasons 5E 35 *The Underland votes to become an official part of the Morgannic Empire 5E 45 *Cyrus Morgan annexes the frozen wasteland of Atmora into his Empire, successfully eclipsing the Aubeanic Empire as the largest Empire in Tamrielic History *Akaviri Humans begin to immigrate to Tamriel 5E 47 *Cyrus Morgan dies, rather young *Fyra Morgan becomes Empress of the Morgannic Empire 5E 50 *Fyra Morgan and her husband, Arro, have their first child 5E 53 *Emperor Arro dies of old age *Fyra Morgan remarries, becoming engaged to an Akaviri Human, one of the first immigrants to Tamriel 5E 58 *Fyra Morgan has her second child 5E 80 *Fyra Morgan is assassinated, and her two children begin to fight over the Throne 5E 81 *The Third Morgan Civil War begins, the biggest in Morgannic History (Morrowind, Alinor, Skyrim, Valenwood, and Elsweyr are on one side, while Atmora, Black Marsh, Cyrodiil, High Rock, and Hammerfell are on the other side) 5E 83 *The Genocide of the Dunmer begins, through Fyra's Akaviri child *The Underlandic Forces invade Cyrodiil, winning the Third Morgan Civil War 5E 85 *Fyra's Underlandic daughter, Irissa, becomes Empress of Tamriel 5E 90 *Irissa marries an Atmoran Lord by the name of Enrik Wulfson 5E 91 *Irissa's first child, Garth, is born *Enrik begins to abuse his wife 5E 93 *Irissa has an affair with an Akaviri Prince *Irissa's second child, Helenna, is born, though her parentage is unknown to all but Irissa 5E 97 *Irissa supports a new Industrial Revolution in her Empire, bringing it back to the technological point it had been in during the Adamantine War *Irissa's third child, Enrik II, is born 5E 98 *Irissa's fourth and final child, Azirik, is born 5E 105 *Garth is named as the Heir Apparent of the Morgannic Empire 5E 107 *Irissa divorces Enrik, and the Lord returns to Atmora 5E 113 *Garth marries Sophia Battle-Born 5E 117 *Helenna marries the King of Northpoint *Enrik II marries the Baroness of Stros M'Kai *Neo-Arism, the worship of the Black Dragon, spreads from the Underland into Cyrodiil 5E 120 *Azirik marries an Ashlander woman, the daughter of the Ashkhan *Enrik, Lord of Atmora, has Irissa assassinated 5E 121 *The Morgannic Empire fractures *Garth and Sophia become Emperor and Empress of the Northern Morgannic Empire, which consists of Skyrim, Northern Cyrodiil (the Imperial City, Bruma, Skingrad, Cheydinhal), and Northern Morrowind *Helenna becomes the High Queen of High Rock and the Reach *Enrik II gains control of Hammerfell, Elsweyr, and Valenwood *Azirik has rule over Southern Morrowind, Vvardenfell, and Black Marsh *Enrik I has rule over Atmora and Solstheim *A descendant of Ari, Ania Morgan, rules Alinor Gallery File:Dragon.jpg|The Symbol of the Arinatian Line, and, by extension, the entire House File:Lioness.jpg|The Lioness, the symbol of the Arian Line File:Wolf.jpg|The Wolf, the symbol of the Corennite Branch of the House File:Eagle.jpg|The Eagle, the symbol of the Vernatian Branch File:Bear.jpg|The Bear, the symbol of the Tirennic Line Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Timelines